


More than friends

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: You and Donatello have been working cases together for the last 4 years post the Krang incident and have become really close. Donnie decides he’d like to be more than friends.





	More than friends

“Hello?” I called walking across the roof pulling off my heels. The absence of Mikey’s boisterous greeting was disconcerting.

“Guys?” I frowned looking around. My hand played with the hem of my dress, ready to draw my weapon if needed. “You here?”

“Over here, Y/N.”

I snap my attention to the far side of the roof and exhale with relief.

“Donnie,” I shake my head and smile approaching him. “I was afraid this was an ambush for moment.”

“Sorry to disappoint you. I know how much you love a good fight.”

“Correction I love fights I know I can win,” I jest.

“Well, then you must be undefeated,” he compliments flashing me that gorgeous smile.

“I won’t disagree with that assessment,” I joke punching his shoulder, “but don’t tell Raph okay?” I wink. “Speaking of Raph,” I look around realizing I’ve never been completely alone with the turtle genius “Where are the others?”

“They…aren’t here.” He says tentatively. “I called you.”

Now worried, “What is it Donnie? Did something happen?”

“No,” he answers quickly. “Well, yes and no.”

I raise a quizzical eyebrow. “It’s not like you to speak so indecisively, Donatello.”

“It’d be easier to just show you.” He takes my hand and leads me to a small nook on the roof revealing a candlelit picnic. My eyes go wide as I take a breath.

“Wow, Donnie. This is beautiful. What’s the problem?”

“There’s this lady I want to be more than friends with-”

“And you need a friend to look over the setup before they arrive?” I squealed in excitement. “I’m on it. Oh Donnie I’m so happy for you.” I maneuver the placing without disturbing anything. “Well I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Whoever they are I’m sure they will love this.” I released a dreamy sigh taking in the atmosphere he’d created. “You chose a gorgeous view of the moon. The city looks like a magical landscape through the mesh fencing.” Looking over the blanket and food, “Chilled wine. Cheese and turkey roll-ups. You even brought a blanket.” I commented then standing up straight I tap my finger on my lips in thought. “The only thing I think is missing is-”

“You.”

“No,” I frowned turning to face him, “Music…wait what?” Suddenly I could hear Don’t Stop Believing playing.

“Y/N, we’ve been friends for a few years now,” the violet ninja said taking my hands in his one large hand, “I’ve had feelings for you ever since the Morado case and I…I…It’s you, Y/N,” he stammered. “I want to be more than just friends with you.”

“Donatello.” All I could do was breath his name as my eyes filled with tears.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said turning away.

I sniffle and smile. “Oh Donnie, I am so far from upset.” I laugh. “All this time I didn’t think you even saw me-”

“How could I not? You’re smart, sassy and sexy as hell.”

“I just sabotaged another date tonight because I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“But you never showed any interest?” he said coming closer.

“I didn’t want to embarrass myself.” I look away hoping my mascara isn’t running. “You were smart and effective. Dedicated and focused. I wasn’t even sure you had those inclinations and it’s not as if I could just ask.”

“Well, if you would allow me to, I would enjoy demonstrating the extent of my… inclinations,” he churred pulling me into his arms.


End file.
